


Forever Mine

by TarableTaralynn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn
Summary: Ian was loving his life, until one day he begins to receive what he thought were innocent love letters from a fan. Things take a horrible turn when he's kidnapped by the fan, Anthony and the rest of the Smosh family try to find him and bring him home. Desperate to bring his best friend home, Anthony confronts the girl who took Ian and is kidnapped too. The guys escape, thinking they had stopped her for good. At the hospital though, the Police tell them that she escaped and was still out there somewhere, their nightmare wasn't over.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain fell heavily outside; she sat on her bed, her laptop on her knees. She smiled as she looked through the new pictures she had taken that day of the man she loved _._ The pictures showed him doing various, day-to-day things completely _oblivious_ to her. She stopped on one of him laughing with his best friend and closed her eyes imagining herself with him instead. She opened her eyes and continued looking through the pictures stopping on one of him sleeping; completely unaware of her constant presence, in his life. She touched his face and sighed; even sleeping he was gorgeous. She was so in love with him, others would call it obsessed, but not her. She knew that once they finally met he'd fall in love with her too and they'd live happily ever after. For now, at least, until the time was right she'd love him from a _distance._

** **Two Days Later**:**

His head pounded, his whole body ached, he coughed again as he buried himself further under the blankets in his blanket cocoon. This was the _worst_ cold he's had in a long damn time and he was completely and utterly miserable _._ He heard his phone begin to ring and sighed, he put an arm over his eyes as he tried to make it stop with his mind. When that didn't work he sighed again and reached an arm out of his cocoon and felt around on his nightstand until he found it, he then brought it under the blanket.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice raspy, his throat felt like he had swallowed glass.

"Hey, dude, how you feeling?" Came the much too _perky_ voice of his best friend.

"I feel like crap, _thanks_ for asking." He answered blowing his raw nose for the millionth time.

"I'm going to be another couple hours at least; you want me to pick you up some soup or something on my way home?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks, man."

"So...I guess you didn't finish editing our latest video?"

"No, Anthony, I didn't. Is that your _not_ so subtle way of asking me if I could?"

"Well...I figured there's only a little left to do on it and you're stuck at home anyway. But if you're too sick I can do it later?" Anthony said.

"I'll do it now, tell the guys I say hi, I'll see you later, man."

" _Awesome_! See you later, dude, I'll bring you some of your favorite ice cream home too for doing that." Anthony said, before he hung up.

After hanging up, still holding his phone, he put his arm back over his eyes and coughed he felt like crap, but he had work to do. He pulled the blankets off of him sighing and sat up, he waited for the dizziness to pass, before he put his phone down on the nightstand and grabbed his hoody that he had taken off earlier and left on his bed beside him. He put it on putting up the hood and stood; he had left his laptop in his trunk, he left his room slowly, his arms wrapped around himself to try and stay warm. He went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys off the counter before going outside. The sun was shining brightly hurting his eyes, so he pulled his hood down further over his face, as he went to his car and unlocked the trunk, coughing harshly as he did. He grabbed his computer, before he shut the trunk again, locking it and turned to go back inside. He stopped when he spotted the pink envelope stuck under one of the wipers on his car. He sneezed into his tissue, before he picked up the letter and saw it was addressed to him; he looked around to see if the person who left the letter was still around, but saw no one. He shrugged, before he went back inside and headed for his room, he got back into his bed and set up his laptop, he decided to open the letter.

**_Ian,_ **

**_I've been watching you for so long now! You are the_ **

**_only one for me, and when the time is right we'll_ **

**_meet face to face! Until then my love, you're forever mine!_ **

**_-OXOX-_ **

He smiled as he put the note back into the envelope, he then put it in his nightstand drawer and turned on his computer; not giving the letter another thought. Being Smosh both Anthony and himself have had their share of love letters from fans and he figured this was just another one.

****Two Weeks Later**:**

It had been two weeks since he received the first love letter, but it hadn't been the last. Every day he received a new letter from her left on his car in the same pink envelope. At first, he continued to think they were innocent, but they became _creepier_ as the days past; talking of their love and describing in _exact_ detail things he had done the day before. He kept the letters to himself though, never showing Anthony or the others, he wasn't sure why he kept it a secret he just did. Until one evening, he was at work with the rest of the Smosh family filming an episode of _Game Bang_. They had just finished taping and were sitting around talking; Ian was quiet, lost in his thoughts, when Mari spoke as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You okay?"

"What?" He asked, as she broke into his thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay?" She repeated.

"I'm fine, just tired it's been a _long_ day." He lied faking a yawn, hoping she'd buy it.

"Hey, Ian, toss me your keys, dude." Anthony said smiling from his spot on the chair across from him.

"Why?"

"I want to grab my phone; I left it in your car."

"Why did you..."

"Alright, I _forgot_ it in your damn car, _happy_?" Anthony said smiling, as he cut him off. "Now, give me your _damn_ keys."

"Fine." Ian answered smiling, as he tossed him the keys and he left.

"You guys want to order pizza or something? I'm _starving_." Shayne asked.

"When Anthony gets back I'll make a food run, who's coming with me?" Ian said smiling.

"I'm in." Lasercorn spoke up.

"Me too." Sohinki added.

"Me three." Courtney said smiling.

"Everyone else write down what you want and we'll get it for you." Lasercorn said smiling.

"Cool, what's..."

"Why didn't you tell us, dude?" Anthony asked, cutting Ian off, as he returned; Ian was confused until he saw the envelope in Anthony's hand and he instantly paled.

"Tell us what?" Damien asked smiling, Ian froze he had never gotten _two_ in the same day, Anthony smiling showed them the envelope.

"Is that what I think that is?" Noah asked smiling.

"Yep, it's a _love_ letter for Ian." Anthony answered, as they all laughed, except, of course, Ian.

"It's nothing, guys, really. Who wants to go get..."

"If it's nothing then you won't care if I read it out loud?" Anthony said still smiling, as he swung the envelope between his fingers in front of Ian.

"Actually, dude, I'd rather you didn't." Ian said, as he stood quickly and tried to get the letter, but knowing what he was going to do, Anthony held it above his head, out of Ian's reach.

Anthony then turned his back to them still smiling, while Ian continued trying to get the letter from him. Anthony quickly opened it and began to read it to himself, but his smile faded and he stopped reading, as he turned to look at Ian confused before he spoke.

"What the _hell_ _,_ Ian?" Anthony asked making the others curious.

"What's it say?" Joven asked.

"Anthony, please _don't._ " Ian said begging his best friend.

"My dearest, Ian." Anthony began reading out loud, Ian hung his head sighing and went back to the couch and sat down, his face in his hands. "The time is getting closer my love, then we'll be together forever! I know you'll fall as deeply in love with _me_ as I have for _you_ ; we're perfect for each other. Our love must remain a secret until we're ready, the others might try to keep us apart and I _won't_ let anything or anyone come between us. Your so-called friends continue to make me angry the way they mock you, but it'll stop once we're together. Until then you're forever mine _._ " Anthony finished.

"It's _nothing_ , guys." Ian spoke from behind his hands, knowing that all 13 of them were looking at him. "They're only harmless letters." He said, as he finally looked at them.

" _They_? How many have you gotten?" Sohinki asked surprised.

"I don't know, guys." Ian said trying to get them to drop it.

"Guess." Anthony said firmly, worried about his best friend.

"Three...four...I don't know." Ian answered frustrated.

"Ian, this is _serious,_ you have a..."

" _Don't_ say it, Wes, and I _mean_ it, dammit." Ian said upset. " _This_ is why I never told you, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Ian said standing.

"Ian, what if she's dangerous? You hear about this all the time in the news. Dude, this is serious." Shayne said worriedly.

"They are just love letters guys. It's nothing to worry about, okay? Can we just go home and forget this ever happened, _please_?" Ian asked.

"Alright, fine, come on, let's go." Anthony agreed, he'd let it go for now, but once they were at home alone, he'd talk to him some more, this was _serious_.

After getting their things they left the building together, Ian locked up and the 14 of them began walking to their cars together. As they neared their cars they heard an engine rev near them, suddenly, headlights shone on them instantly blinding them. Suddenly, the car raced towards them without slowing or trying to swerve to avoid them. As the car neared them, all 14 managed to get out of the way just missing getting hit by _inches_ ; the car then took off out of the parking lot and disappeared.

"What the actual _hell_ was _that_?" Anthony yelled, as they stood and began checking themselves for injuries.

"Is everyone _okay_?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, I...I think so." Ian answered looking at his scraped up elbow, the others nodded. " _Who_ the hell would try to..." Ian began angrily, but trailed off seeing another pink envelope lying on the ground near them, he looked at Anthony and spoke, his heart beating fast. "Did you drop the letter?"

"No, it's right here in my pocket, why?" Anthony answered, as he took the letter out and showed him. "Ian, what's wrong?" He looked at the spot where Ian was looking and saw the letter, he went and picked it up, he quickly opened it and read it out loud. "Ian, our love was supposed to be a secret until we were ready to share it with the world. Your friends are trying to keep us apart and I told you I _wouldn't_ let that happen. I _will_ have you, Ian, even if I have to get rid of your friends; especially _Anthony._ If I can't have you _NO ONE_ will. YOU'RE _FOREVER_ _MINE._ " Anthony finished and looked at Ian who looked like he was going to pass out, he met Ian's eyes and spoke. " _Still_ think it's nothing?"

"Let's go back to your place and you can show us the other notes?" Courtney suggested gently, as she put a hand on his shoulder, Ian nodded silently.

A while later, they were at Ian and Anthony's house, they sat around the living room looking at the letters the mystery girl had left Ian; there were now _17_ including the three he had gotten that day. While they read them Ian paced, he had thought they were innocent love letters he never imagined they were from a _psycho._ Once they had read the letters they looked at each other silently, before they looked at Ian, none of them knew what to say; their friend was being stalked. Damien watched Ian silently for a few minutes before he spoke about calling the police, it was the only thing he could think to do.

"We need to call the police."

"And _what_ do I tell them, huh? Some crazy, psycho is leaving me _love_ letters? They'd think _I_ was crazy." Ian said, as he stopped pacing and sat on the couch between Mari and Anthony.

"Ian's right, they're only letters, and last time I checked, leaving someone love letters _isn't_ a crime." Anthony said sighing, as he put a hand on Ian's back.

"She tried to _kill_ us tonight, what about _that_?" Keith asked.

"They'd need _proof_ it was her." Lasercorn answered sighing frustrated with the situation.

"Who _else_ would do it?" Sohinki asked equally frustrated.

"This is completely _fucked_ _up._ Some _psycho_ is stalking my best friend and there _isn't_ a damn thing we can do about it." Anthony said upset, as he stood.

"There has to be _something_ we can do?" Flitz said.

"Until she hurts or... _kills_ me, there's not a damn thing we can do." Ian said bitterly, as he stood up, he then turned and walked away to his room and lay on his bed starring at the ceiling.

"We'll go and leave you guys alone, call if something happens okay?" Courtney said gently.

"Okay, thanks _,_ guys." Anthony said, before he hugged them.

After hugging them goodbye, he walked them to the door and waited until they were in their cars, before sighing he shut the door. Anthony then locked the door, before he went around the house making sure everything was shut and locked. After checking everything twice he went to the fridge and grabbed two beers before going to check on Ian. He looked in the open door and sighed seeing his best friend... _brother_ lying on his bed on his back, his arms under his head, silently staring at the ceiling. He had never seen Ian look so... _defeated_ and he hated it...he hated the bitch for making Ian feel this way. Sighing again, he knocked on the door, Ian sat up and looked at him smiling sadly.

"Hey, man, I brought you a beer." Anthony said, holding up the beers, as he came into the room.

"Thanks." Ian said sighing, as he took the beer.

"You okay, man?" Anthony asked, as he sat beside him.

"I feel like I'm stuck in some cheesy horror movie." Ian answered bitterly, before he took a drink of his beer.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letters?" Anthony asked gently.

"I just figured they were like all the other letters we get from our fans, you know. I never knew they'd turn into... _this._ " Ian said sighing again, as he drank his beer and leaned his back against his headboard, hanging his head.

"I _won't_ let her touch you, Ian, I promise." Anthony said seriously, as he put a hand on Ian's shoulder.

"She'll do anything to get me, Anthony; including _hurting_ you, and that's what scares the _hell_ out of me." Ian said sadly, as he looked at him.

"Everything's going to be fine, I _promise._ "

" _How_ can you promise me that when we don't even know what she's capable of? Hell, she already tried _running_ us over." Ian said.

"It's late, try to get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?" Anthony said, as he stood.

"Okay, night, Anthony."

"Night, Ian." Anthony said, as he took both empty beer bottles and left shutting the door behind him and went into his own room, stopping in the kitchen to throw the bottles out first.

He went into his room and shut the door behind him, he got changed and turned off the light before he got into bed and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't stop thinking about Ian. He hoped they'd figure out a way to stop this _psycho_ bitch before someone got hurt. He made a promise to Ian that he'd keep him safe and dammit, he was going to _keep_ that promise no matter what he had to do.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is kidnapped by the crazy fan, the others call the Police and begin their search for their missing friend.

****Two Weeks Later**:**

The letters continued coming every day over the next week, bringing the total to 24. Ian was a complete mess; he was on edge and nervous all the time. He barely slept or went out of the house, he was a completely different person, and everyone; especially _Anthony_ , was worried about him. They all felt so helpless, no one knew how to help him, all 13 of them refused to leave him alone; so one or all of them were with him at all times. Despite his gratefulness to them for being there for him, he felt smothered by never having any alone time. He felt like he was going crazy and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. One day, two weeks later, they were all at Smosh HQ trying to _fake_ their way through another taping of Game Bang. After yet another failed attempt, Ian needed to clear his head, so he decided to get some fresh air; he debated with himself whether or not to tell the others, and in the end, though, he did.

"Guys, I'm going to go get some air." Ian said sighing, as he stood up from his chair.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll come with you." Anthony said smiling.

They went outside and Ian leaned against the building, before he ran his hands over his face sighing. Anthony watched him sadly; he _hated_ seeing Ian like this and wished he could make the whole thing disappear. They stood together in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts, until Ian spoke.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking...and maybe I should go to the police? The letters might not be a lot to go on, but maybe they could help?"

"We won't know until we try, right?" Anthony answered smiling. "We'll go tomorrow morning, but right now we have a video to do."

"Thanks." Ian said gently, smiling sadly at his best friend.

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

"You don't need to thank me, dude, that's what best friends do." Anthony answered hugging him. "Come on, let's go back inside." Anthony said, as they turned to go inside.

As soon as their backs were turned though, Anthony felt something hit him hard in the back of the head; he instantly blacked out and fell to the ground face down. Ian who had been in front of him heard Anthony fall and quickly rushed to him and knelt by him checking to see if he was alive; he was _relieved_ when he felt a pulse. He looked around to see if there was anyone around, seeing no one he quickly reached into his pocket for his phone to call for help. He had just taken it out of his pocket, when suddenly, someone placed a cloth over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight off his attacker, but the chloroform quickly overpowered him and he passed out dropping his phone. Once he was unconscious he was dragged to a waiting car, and put into the passenger's seat. His attacker then got into the car too and drove away tossing another letter onto the ground near Anthony as they left.

****Later**:**

His head pounded, he kept his eyes closed, squeezing them tight, trying to make the pain go away. As he lay still he realized he was lying face down on the ground, but he couldn't remember _how_ he got there. As he tried to remember what happened, he heard familiar voices calling his name, and heard the sound of running feet coming towards him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried faces of his 12 friends as they knelt by him and Noah spoke.

"Anthony, what _happened_?" He asked, as they helped him sit up, he leaned against Lasercorn.

"I...I don't know." Anthony said, as he touched the back of his head wincing as he did, he felt something wet on his hand and quickly pulled it away and looked at it.

"Is...is that _blood_?" Olivia asked.

"Wait...where's _Ian_?" Anthony asked panicking as he realized he wasn't with them.

"He's...he's not with _you_?" Lasercorn asked nervously.

" _No_!" Anthony answered scared. "Tell me he's with you, _please_?" He begged.

"We haven't seen him since you two came out here together." Mari answered.

"What do you remember?" Sohinki asked as they stood.

"I...I remember we were talking and he agreed to go talk to the police in the morning. We then decided to go back inside to finish the video."

"Then what?" Flitz asked.

"Umm...we turned to go inside, Ian was in front of me; when I felt something hit me on the back of my head. I must have passed out, cause I woke up when you found me...his _phone_! I'm going to call him, maybe he went for help? He's probably on his way back here." Anthony said pacing, as he pulled out his cell and dialed Ian's number.

"Why wouldn't he just..." Wes began, but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, they all looked around trying to find it, Lasercorn found it, and recognizing it, he spoke quickly.

"It's Ian's phone." He said as he picked it up and showed everyone.

"There's something _else._ " Shayne said noticing the letter, he picked it up and showed them it, Anthony stared at it before he spoke.

"She _has_ Ian." He said panicking.

"What does it say?" Joven asked.

"I'll read it." Shayne answered, as he opened the letter. "I told you he would be MINE! Nothing and no one is going to get in the way of our love. He won't be hurt...unless, he refuses me, but that won't happen because he _loves_ me as much as I love him. You'll _never_ see him again, so just forget you ever knew him...he's better off without you anyway. Remember, stay the hell out of our _love_ and no one gets hurt."

"That crazy _bitch_!" Anthony yelled angrily.

"Come on, let's go get you checked out, and then we'll call the police!" Mari said.

"I'm fine, we need to go to the police." Anthony refused.

"We will, but you need to get checked out at the hospital, Anthony, you're _bleeding._ You could be seriously hurt." Lasercorn said.

"Fine, let's go." Anthony relented knowing there was no point in arguing.

****With Ian**:**

His head felt heavy, it hurt a little, but nothing he couldn't handle. He tried to remember what happened, but everything was fuzzy, and the _harder_ he tried to remember the more jumbled everything became. He gave up and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to bring things into focus. When he finally did he was even more confused finding himself in a room he didn't recognize. Now he really wanted to know what the _hell_ happened. He tried to rub his head, but began to panic when he couldn't move his arms or legs; he looked down and saw he was tied to a chair. He began to struggle trying to get free, but all he did was make the ropes tighter, suddenly, an unfamiliar female voice spoke from behind him.

"Oh good, you're awake." The voice said happily. "I brought you something for your headache."

" _Who_ are you and _where_ the hell am I?" Ian demanded angrily, as she came and stood in front of him.

"I'm the one you've been waiting for. My name's Miranda and _you_ , my sweet man, are finally home where you belong." She answered smiling.

" _You_!" Ian said angrily, realizing who she was. "You're the one who was leaving me those damn letters."

"That's right, and now that you're away from those idiot friends of yours; especially _Anthony_ , we can finally be together."

"What did you do to Anthony, dammit?" Ian demanded, remembering how they were attacked.

"Don't worry; the little _emo punk_ is fine. He just got a little bump on the head, no big deal." She answered sighing, brushing him off.

"You're insane, you know that? Let me go." Ian yelled pulling on the ropes again.

"You'll grow to love me as much as I love you. Now, open up, these will take your headache away." She said, as she held up two pills.

He refused to open his mouth, so she forced it open and gave the pills to him. Before he could spit them out though, she held his mouth closed and plugged his nose forcing him to swallow them.

"What the hell were those?" Ian demanded angrily.

"I told you already, silly, those pills will take your headache away. Get some rest and I'll see you in a little bit, love you." She said kissing him on the lips, before she left the room.

Once she was gone, he hung his head, he was being held by a psycho and no one knew where he was, if he didn't think of a way to escape soon she might _kill_ him. He needed a plan and he needed it fast. Suddenly, he began to feel very tired, he tried fighting it, but he could feel his body reacting to whatever she had given him and seconds later he passed out again.

****With The Others**:**

The Smosh family sat in the waiting room at the hospital while Anthony got checked out. On the way to the hospital Anthony had called the police, and two Detectives were going to meet them there. The doors opened and two men in suits came in, they spotted the men and stood as they approached them, Mari spoke.

"Are you the Detectives?"

"That's us; I'm Detective Thomas Stone, and this is my partner Ben Carter. Which one of you is Mr. Padilla?" Stone asked, as they shook their hands.

"He's still being checked out by the Doctor. We're his friends; I'm Mari Takahashi, this is Matt Sohinki, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Amra Ricketts, Wes Johnson, Damien Haas, Shayne Topp, Courtney Miller, Keith Leak, Noah Grossman, and Olivia Sui." Mari said introducing them, as they all shook hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Should we begin or wait for Mr. Padilla?"

"I'm right here." Anthony said, as he came into the room.

"Anthony, are you alright?" Mari asked, as she went to him and hugged him.

"I will be, I have 15 stitches in the back of my head and a mild concussion."

"Mr. Padilla, I'm Detective Thomas Stone, this is my partner Ben Carter. Why don't we sit and you can explain to us what's going on?"

"Well, my best friend Ian Hecox has been kidnapped." Anthony said, after they all had sat, Mari and Courtney held his hands tightly.

"Kidnapped? Was he taken by the _same_ person that attacked you tonight?" Carter asked.

"Yes _,_ for two weeks now Ian has been getting letters from some mystery girl, and when he was taken tonight she left another letter." Anthony answered sadly.

"May we see the letters?" Stone asked.

"We only have the last one; the others are at our house." Anthony said, as Shayne took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Carter.

"So, she's been stalking him?"

"Yes."

"Besides tonight, have there been any other acts of violence towards any of you by this mystery girl?"

"Only one, she tried to run the 14 of us over with her car in a parking lot at our work."

"None of you saw what she looked like or the make of her car maybe?" Stone asked.

"No, to _both_ questions." Anthony answered. "Everything happened so damn fast."

"Alright, we're going to need the rest of the letters. We'll follow you back to your house." Carter said.

Later that night after the Detectives had gotten what they needed, they had told Anthony they'll go over what they have and start their investigation, but right now they didn't have much to go on. After they left, Anthony reassured the others he'd be fine and they left too, he didn't know what to do so he sat on the couch silently staring at the wall. He was so angry and frustrated; some _psycho_ had his best friend and no one was doing anything to find him. Yeah, the Detectives were doing an investigation, but they basically had nothing to help find him. _How_ were they going to find Ian with only those damn letters? He lay down on the couch staring at the ceiling; he needed to think of a way to help Ian...but how?

****A Week Later**:**

He woke up to the sound of the T.V. being turned on in the next room, his whole body hurt. He had lost track of how long he'd been held prisoner by Miranda, but he guessed it had to have been at least a couple of days since she took him. He truly was in _hell._ She claimed she loved him, but whenever he refuses her advances she turns into a crazy person and beats him with whatever she can find. After she beats him, she yells at him telling him it was all _Anthony's_ fault they weren't together. She threatened to hurt Anthony if Ian didn't do what she wanted and he begged her to leave him alone, he had nothing to do with any of this. The more he refused her the more she hated Anthony, she was becoming more and more unstable every day and he was scared she'd follow through on her threats. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room opening, he hung his head refusing to acknowledge her.

"Good morning, handsome." She said, as she came into the room and sat on his knee.

"Go to hell." Ian said disgustedly.

"Ian, you know I _don't_ like it when you talk to me like that, baby." She scolded.

" _Don't_ call me that, dammit." He said looking at her angrily.

"Watch your _mouth_!" She yelled angrily, as she stood and backhanded him across the face, splitting his bottom lip. "Dammit, Ian, _I_ love you, and _you_ love me! Why are you fighting it?"

"I _don't_ love you! I _never_ will! You're a _psycho bitch_ and you need _help_!" He yelled.

"It's because of that stupid, little, emo shit, well, that's an _easy_ fix." She said smiling.

"Leave Anthony out of this, I _don't_ want to be with you because you're insane, dammit, not because of my best friend!" Ian yelled angrily.

"It's because Anthony's _jealous_ of our love and he's convinced you to not be with me."

"Why won't you listen to me, dammit?"

"It ends today, once I get rid of him, you'll see I was right all along and we'll finally be together."

"You crazy _bitch_! If you hurt him I'll..." He began, but was cut off by her kissing him, he fought to pull away, but she was stronger than she looked.

"You wait here and be good, I have a phone call to make, I love you, Ian." She said, before she left the room smiling, ignoring Ian's angry words as he called out to her.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues unsuccessfully for Ian, unable to do nothing, Anthony confronts Miranda and ends up being kidnapped too. Ian tries to keep Anthony safe and convinces her to untie him, convincing her that he loved her too. She believes him, but still wants to get rid of Anthony, so Ian stops her and believing she was knocked out, they escape and call the Police. At the hospital though, they're told that she escaped and was still out there somewhere. Their nightmare not over.

****With Anthony**:**

It had been an entire _week_ since Ian had been kidnapped by some crazy bitch and the Detectives were getting nowhere fast with their investigation. He was in contact with them two times every day trying to get something new from them, but nothing ever changed. He felt like he was losing his damn mind, he felt so helpless...there _had_ to be something he could do to find Ian. He paced his bedroom for the 100th time trying to think of ways to find him, an hour had gone by and he still had nothing. Frustrated, he fell backward onto his bed starring at the ceiling. A knock came to the door and seconds later Olivia opened it she spoke from the doorway.

"Hey, Lasercorn is doing a food run do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Anthony answered sighing sitting up.

"You need to eat something, Anthony, you haven't eaten all day." She pushed gently.

"Fine, get me a couple of tacos or something?" He said giving in, knowing there was no point in arguing with her.

"Okay, I'll let you know when the foods here." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said as she left.

He lay back down and put an arm over his eyes as he sighed, suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate letting him know he had a new text. He took his arm off his face and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he was confused seeing the message was from a blocked number, he opened the text and read it.

**?- If you want to see Ian again meet me at the park by your house in 15 minutes! Tell no one and come alone!**

He sat up rereading the text, he knew it could be a trap and he should call Stone or Carter, but if he did he could cause her to do something to Ian and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take. He had no choice; he had to go this was his chance to save Ian. He grabbed his keys off of the dresser and opened his door quietly; no one was in the hall so he quickly and silently went into the hall, shutting his door softly behind him. He walked down the hall and looked around the corner and still saw no one, he could hear voices coming from the backyard and smiled. He quickly made it to the garage door and went in; he got into his car and started it as he hit the garage door opener. He was just backing out of the garage when the others rushed out of the house hearing his car. He made eye contact with them, but didn't stop; he pulled out of the driveway and drove away without looking back. He arrived at the park 10 minutes later and parked, he sat in his car watching the people around him wondering which one she was. He got out of his car and began walking around, he came to a bench and sat watching people pass by. After 15 minutes had passed with no contact he began to wonder if it had been some sick joke. He stood up angrily and went to leave when he received another text from her.

**?- Go to the bathrooms and wait.** ****

He looked around trying to find her, but couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary, so he got up and went to the bathrooms like instructed. He waited nervously, unsure what he had gotten himself into, he looked at his watch getting more anxious with every minute that passed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around and came face to face with the woman who had taken Ian and was shocked to find a normal-looking girl with shoulder-length, blond hair and green eyes; she was actually pretty and _didn't_ look like a psycho stalker.

"Expecting a... _monster_?" She asked smirking as she came closer.

"Actually...I was, but you're not what I expected at all." He answered. "I'm here and I came alone like you said." He said angrily, as she walked around him; he began to feel like she was a shark circling her prey waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I know, I watched you arrive. How did you get away without those idiots following you?" She asked smiling.

" _Don't_ call them that, dammit! Not that it's any of your damn business, but I snuck away...now, where is Ian, dammit?" Anthony demanded.

"Ooh, did I touch a nerve?" She mocked smiling. "I told you before you're never going to see him again." She answered.

"Then why the hell did you want to meet with me?" He asked angrily, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.

"To reassure you he's fine and he'll stay that way as long as you quit trying to find him."

"He's my _best_ _friend_ , dammit! I'll _never_ stop looking for him until I get him back!" Anthony yelled. "Maybe I should just call the cops now, huh?" He said smiling, as he held up his phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She threatened smiling.

"Why not?"

"If I'm sent to jail I say nothing and poor, wittle _Ian Bear_ is left all alone and with no one there to take care of him he'll _die._ " She said still smiling.

"You're bullshitting." Anthony challenged.

"Am I? Are you really willing to take that _risk_ with his life?" She responded. "I told you, if I can't have him, then no one will."

"I _won't_ stop until he's back with me and you're behind bars." Anthony said putting his phone away, not willing to risk hurting Ian.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She said sighing.

"I'm sorry you're a crazy, psycho _bitch_!" Anthony yelled.

"I guess we're done then." She said turning to leave.

"Yeah, I guess." Anthony replied as he turned to walk away too.

He didn't get very far though, before he was grabbed from behind and a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight her off, but the chloroform quickly overpowered him and he passed out. Once he was out, she dragged him to where she parked her car and put him in the passenger's seat. Then she got in and drove away heading back to her house, a smile never leaving her face knowing that now that she had Anthony her plan to make Ian love her would finally work, and once it did she'd get rid of Anthony _permanently_!

****At The House**:**

He heard her car pull into the driveway, the entire time she was gone he thought of all the things she could do to Anthony and it scared the hell out of him. He heard her come into the house, it sounded like she was dragging something. A few minutes later, the door of his room opened and she came in smiling carrying a chair, she set it beside his and spoke.

"Hey, baby, did you miss me?" She asked kissing him, he turned his head away angrily.

" _Don't_ call me that." Ian said angrily. "What's with the chair?"

"It's for our _special_ guest." She answered smiling.

"Guest? _What_ guest?"

"It's a special surprise." She said as she left the room and seconds later she returned dragging Anthony's limp body. " _SURPRISE_!" She yelled as she carelessly sat him in the chair and tied him to it like she had done to Ian.

" _ANTHONY_!" Ian yelled scared seeing his best friend unconscious. " _What_ the hell did you do to him?" He demanded.

"I just used some _sleepy_ _juice_ on him, like I did to you. He'll be fine...in fact, he should be waking up anytime now." She answered.

"You're insane!" Ian yelled looking at her angrily.

"So you keep telling me. I'm going to go and get a few things ready for when our guest wakes up. You boys have a nice time catching up, and I'll see you both later with a surprise. Love you lots _Ian_ _Bear._ " She said kissing him, before she left them alone.

10 minutes later, Anthony woke up; he groaned at the pain in his head from his headache and slowly opened his eyes. He was confused finding himself in an unknown room, his thoughts were so fuzzy, he closed his eyes shaking his head slightly to try and clear his head. He suddenly heard his name being called and opened his eyes turning to the voice.

"Ian!" Anthony said so relieved to see he was alive, he was beat the hell up, but _alive_!

"Are you hurt?" Ian asked concerned.

"Nothing that won't heal...did she do that to your face?" Anthony asked looking at his bruised and battered friend, Ian nodded.

"She blames _you_ for me not wanting her, she's fucking insane." Ian said.

"Aw, how sweet." Miranda said as she came into the room. "Having fun catching up boys?" She asked, as she stood in front of them holding a duffel bag.

"Why are you doing this?" Anthony demanded, as she placed the bag on the table behind her.

"I'm doing this because Ian and I are in love, but you are keeping us apart, dammit!" She yelled angrily, as she turned around to face them again.

"Dammit, I already told you, I don't want you because you're fucking _insane_! It has _nothing_ to do with Anthony!" Ian yelled back.

"Oh, it has everything to do with him! It's all his fault and when he's out of the way we'll finally be together." She repeated ignoring Ian. "Now, are you going to let Ian and I be together or not?" 

"He _doesn't_ love you!" Anthony answered angrily.

" _SHUT_ _UP_!" She yelled backhanding Anthony across the face. "You want to keep us apart? Let's see how you feel after I show you just how _crazy_ I really am, you, little, interfering, emo shit!" She yelled as she hit him again.

****With The Others**:**

After Anthony took off, Sohinki called Lasercorn and he returned to the house, while Mari called Stone and Carter. When the Detectives arrived they told them about Anthony and were given a description of his car. They put out an APB on it and 15 minutes later when they were about to leave to return to the station they received a call from a Patrol Officer who had found Anthony's car at the park. None of them knew why Anthony would be at the park, the Detectives quickly left and raced to the park. Once they arrived, they met up with the Patrol Officer who showed them the car, nothing seemed out of the ordinary with it. So, they decided to canvas the park and see if anyone had seen Anthony. They split up and spoke to many people, but no one had seen him. As they returned to the parking lot a young man called out to them as he ran up to where they stood by Anthony's car.

"Excuse me, Officers?" The man asked as he joined them.

"Can we help you?" Carter asked.

"Are you looking for the man who owns this car?" He asked.

"We are, do you know something?" Stone asked.

"I think so, I saw a young couple over by the bathrooms about an hour ago, they were arguing. I thought nothing of it; I just figured it was a fight between another couple, you know? Then five minutes later the girl was helping the guy into her car and they left."

"Did you get a good look at the car? Or license plate?" Stone asked.

"I did, here I wrote it down." The man said handing Stone a piece of paper. "I know it's weird, but I don't know something seemed... _off_! I mean first, they were fighting...then she's helping him into her car. The whole thing just didn't seem right." The man said.

"Thank you, sir." Stone said smiling.

"My name is Oliver Wright."

"Mr. Wright, sir, how do you know for sure that it was the man who owns this car that left with the woman?" Carter asked needing to be _positive_.

"I saw him pull up, he was acting strange, like he was looking for someone."

"That's all we need, thank you, Mr. Wright you've been very helpful." Carter said.

"You're welcome." He said smiling as he left.

"Come on, let's go back to the station and see who the woman is that owns this car, I'll put out an APB for her car on the way." Stone said.

****With The Guys**:**

He felt so damn helpless, having to sit tied to a chair unable to do anything while his best friend was being beaten! Finally, unable to do nothing any longer he yelled at her to stop.

"STOP, _PLEASE,_ YOU WIN! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE, _PLEASE_!" Ian yelled upset.

"Does that mean you'll finally be with me?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, just _please_ leave Anthony alone."

"Ian, no." Anthony begged.

" _Shut_ _up_!" She yelled at Anthony.

"You're right, I've been denying my feelings for you, Miranda." Ian said.

"You have?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" Ian asked sexily.

"Of course, I can _,_ Ian, I _love_ you!" She said rushing to him, she kissed him and this time he kissed her back.

"Why don't you untie me and we'll go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"I don't know...what if this is a trick?" She asked suspiciously.

"Does _this_ look like I'm lying?" Ian asked as he kissed her again.

"You sure do know how to win an argument." She said smiling as she kissed him again, before pulling away. "Okay, hang on." She said as she got off his lap and undid his ropes, he stood shakily after being stuck in a chair for a few days. "I'm so happy _,_ Ian." She said as she hugged him tightly. "There's just one little thing we have to take care of before we can celebrate." She said pulling away. " _HIM_!"

"What? Why? We don't need to worry about him now that we're together."

"Of course, we do, baby, he told me that he'll never stop until you're back with him." She said bitterly, as she went to the table and looked in her bag, she took something out and turned around holding a gun, she aimed it at Anthony, as she smiled. "Looks like _I_ win you, emo shit!"

"You don't need to do this Miranda! He won't come between us, I promise you! We'll...we'll run away together, we'll disappear where no one can find us." Ian begged.

"I can't risk it." She said still smiling, cocking the gun.

Everything seemed like it happened in slow motion, Ian looked at her and then Anthony, before he tackled her as she pulled the trigger making her shoot the ceiling instead. They both hit the wall together, Ian hit his head hard off of the wall, making him a little dizzy, but he shook it off seeing her go for the gun that lay in front of them. He dove for the gun at the same time as she did and they fought for control of it. Miranda managed to get it from Ian after she kicked him in the face and quickly stood and pointed the gun at Anthony again. Ian got to his feet and knocked the gun out of her hands, it landed in front of Anthony. Again they both went for it, but she kicked him in the stomach knocking him backward into the wall, before he slid down it sitting on the floor holding his injured ribs, as he struggled to catch his breath. She went to grab the gun, but Ian grabbed her leg causing her to fall to the floor hitting her head off of the corner of the table as she did.

She lay on the floor bleeding from her head unmoving; Ian got up and picked up the gun, before he quickly untied Anthony. Once free they hugged, they looked at Miranda who still hadn't moved before they left the room, and began looking around for a phone. They found Ian's phone in the living room and called the police, they were told that Officers were on their way. They stayed on the line as they went outside and sat together on the curb. Minutes later, the police arrived along with an ambulance; they hung up the phone as two men in suits came up to them followed by EMTs. They told the two Detectives what happened and where she was while the EMTs took care of them. As they were being put into the ambulance the Detectives followed by two other Officers; all with their guns drawn, went into the house. While the guys were taken to the hospital the Detectives began their search of the entire house, they went to the room where seconds before she had been, but now all that remained was a puddle of blood by the table and a blood trail leading out to the backyard. Knowing she was hurt and that she couldn't have gotten far they quickly set up a search of the neighborhood to find her.

****Later**:**

After arriving at the hospital, the guys were treated separately; neither of them wanted to be away from the other, but knew they were safe now, and since none of their injuries were life-threatening or serious they both were released. They met in the waiting room and hugged so happy and relieved that they were both alive and their nightmare was over. They were just about to call a taxi when the waiting room doors opened and their Smosh family rushed in. They hugged both men, so relieved that they both were okay, before Ian asked how they knew where they were.

"Detective Carter called us." Joven answered.

"I see you two are okay." Detective Stone said smiling, as the two Detectives joined them, they all shook hands and Anthony spoke.

"Detectives Stone and Carter, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Ian Hecox."

"How are you two?" Carter asked smiling.

"Beat the hell up, but alive. Now, that she's in jail I can finally relax." Ian answered, the Detectives looked at each other quickly, but they all had seen the look, and Anthony spoke.

"She _is_ in jail right?" He asked nervously, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder after he saw him tense at the question. "It _is_ over isn't it?"

"No, I'm afraid, she isn't." Detective Stone said gently.

"What? This is a joke _,_ right? _Please,_ tell us you're joking." Ian begged feeling light-headed, Anthony squeezed his shoulder as Carter continued.

"I wish we were, when we went into the house we went to the room you told us she was in. When we got there though, she was gone and only a blood trail that led outside remained. We followed it, but lost it in some grass, we combed the area; in fact, we still have Officers out there searching, but..."

"She's still out there, isn't she?" Ian said quietly, as he looked at the floor.

"I'm afraid so _,_ we're sorry." Carter said.

"So...my nightmare isn't over?" Ian said, as he sat down, his legs no longer able to support him hearing the news.

"We have Officers out looking for her and since she's hurt we've sent a notice to all hospitals in town about her. She won't get away that easy, I promise." Stone said.

"Now what happens?" Damien asked.

"You go home; we'll have undercover Officers watching all of you at all times until we find her." 

"You think she'll try again?" Ian asked nervously, as he looked at them.

"Not any time soon, no." Carter answered honestly. "She'll make a mistake; they _always_ do and when she does we'll be there to arrest her."

"Thank you, Detectives, for everything." Anthony said, as they shook their hands.

"We already have undercovers waiting at your houses and one will follow you all home just to be safe." Carter said.

"Thanks, again." Anthony said.

"We'll be in touch soon, try to have a good night. Speedy recovery to you both." Stone said, before the Detectives left.

"It's _never_ going to end." Ian said defeated, as he leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

"Yes, it will, she won't get close to you again, Ian, I promise." Anthony said sitting across from him, he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"I wish I could believe you, Anthony." Ian said sadly.

"Come on, let's go home." Courtney suggested.

****Four Months Later**:**

Days past and they all tried to move on with their lives, Ian and Anthony healed from their physical injuries with only slight scars to remind them of what happened; emotionally though, they still carried the scars, especially _Ian_. For the first few weeks after it happened, whenever Ian and Anthony went out they were always looking over their shoulders, on guard watching for her. Both were plagued by nightmares and flashbacks; Ian's more _severe_ than Anthony's, and neither felt safe knowing she was still out there.

As time passed without any sign of her, they slowly felt like their lives were returning to normal. They were in contact with the Detectives every week, but there was never any new info; it was like she had vanished into thin air. They slowly managed to move on with their lives together, not thinking about her, but never forgetting her either. Four months later, Ian finally felt safe enough to sit outside alone, there were no more undercovers watching them as of that day; it had been Ian's idea and even though it scared him to do it he knew he had to do it to truly move on. He was enjoying the early evening waiting for Anthony to return home with dinner. As he sat in his chair in the backyard, he realized for the first time since his nightmare began he wasn't afraid. The thought brought a smile to his lips and he sighed happily. Suddenly, he heard Anthony pull into the driveway. He stood up and walked to the front yard, while Anthony parked in the garage, he joined Ian by the front door a few seconds later carrying the food.

"I hope you're hungry, dude?" Anthony said holding up the bags.

"Starving, where's _yours_?" Ian said, as they both laughed, it felt good to both of them to be able to do that again.

"Come on, let's eat, I'm so freaking hungry." Anthony said smiling, as they went inside.

Once the door was shut, the mystery woman who stood across the street unseen by either man smiled as she adjusted her sunglasses and turned walking away. She was beyond furious that they had done what they did to her and she promised they would pay! There was no longer any love left; in its place was anger and vengeance! She reached her car and got into it, once inside; she opened the glove box and smiled seeing the gun along with a picture. She took the picture out and stared at it angrily, the picture was a new addition to her collection that she had taken earlier that day, as she looked at it she spoke to it.

"You were right _,_ baby...I' am _insane._ This time when I come for you two I'm coming for _revenge_!" She put the picture back into the glove box and closed it, before with one last look at the house she drove away to finish getting things ready.

**THE END!**


End file.
